Total Drama: TV
by BunnyHopster26
Summary: A New Season where your OC's compete in challenges based on your favorite TV shows. Come experience the drama, adventure, and romance on a new season of Total...Drama...TV. APPS OPEN.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please send in Apps. Here are the rules.**

**1. Not too many girls.**

**2. Send in some boys please. **

**3. Be detailed.**

**4. You can submit 2 people but they have to be different genders. **

**If you read the rules put "pink cup" at the top of your app. **

Name-

Nickname:

Gender:

Age-

Stereotype-

Birthday:

Ethnicity:

-Appearance-

Height:

Weight:

Body type:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye color:

Eye Shape:

Skin Tone:

Face Shape:

Other: (ex. Scars, flaws, makeup exc.)

Celebrity look alike (Optional):

History:

Family:

Personality:

Describe Your Person in 8 words:

Sexuality:

Paired up?:

If so, with who?:

Who would they be friends with?-

Who would they be enemies with?-

How would they act around friends?-

How would they act around enemies?-

Alliance (Yes/No)-

If so, would the stay in their alliance?-

Every day wear?:

Swimming?:

Formal?:

Pajamas:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths (not everyone is perfect so don't put like 10 talents and 1 flaw)-

Flaws (4 or more)-

What team would you prefer to be on The Fighting Bunnies or Vicious Vipers? -

Challenge ideas? (Mandatory at least 2 please):

Anything Else:

**Thanks for submitting your OC's. We'll update soon. **


	2. Partial Cast List

**Tammi: Hey guys! ****APPS ARE STILL OPEN!**** So please do me a huge personal favor. And I mean ****HUGE.**

**Send people we **_**actually**_**WANT. Like seriously get real. These people are too superficial and basically I highly doubt they'd exist. Also I want to state the DIFFERENCE between **_**ethnicity**_** and **_**nationality**_**.**

**Ethnicity: African-American, Caucasian, Hispanic**

**Nationality: American, Russian, African, Canadian, Chinese, French, Mexican, Jamaican, English, and German.**

**Because these people ya'll are sending in are just….DOT…DOT…DOT.**

**=] Thank you **

**So yeah work on that for ME lovelies. Now a word from our sponsor === **

**Tina: So these are the people we've accepted so far. Don't think that just because your name isn't there that you haven't been accepted. Unless we seriously didn't like them or we've seen then before. And I read through a lot of submit a character things so don't think you're slick. **

Partial Cast List

Girls Boys

Janet Creek Tristen Monroe

Evelyn Song Jonathan Ramos

Alissa Laren Jason Anderson

Brandon Robins

Dean Windsor

Leo Vasquez

**Tina: Thanks so much for sending in your characters but we need more. Pretty Please! **

**Tammi: Thanks again you guys and remember that HUGE favor for me ;)**

**Lots of Love lovelies,**

**Tina&Tammi **


	3. Final Partial Cast List

**Partial Final Cast List**

**Tina: So thanks for the feedback and the characters you guys sent in. But sadly we couldn't put them all in. **

**Tammy: Hi *wave***

Girls-

Janet Creek- The Soul Surfer

Evelyn Song- The President's Daughter (manipulative)

Alissa Laren- The Night Loving Scene Chick

Amber Jones- The B*tch without trying.

Victoria Bell- Snob, Rich Girl

Randi Delario- The Sweet Cheerleader

Jessica Lenoir- Down to Earth Rich Kid

Noelle Romano- The Ambitious Dancer

Anju Anderson- The hot-headed one

Veronica Watson- The Dark Depressed Girl

La-a Richardson- The Ghetto Girl

Isis Glass- The Quiet Goth Girl

Boys-

Tristen Monroe- Nice Popular Guy

Jonathan Ramos- The Mischievous Prankster

Jason Anderson- The Quiet Guy

Brandon Robins- The Risk Taker

Dean Windsor- Skater Punk Bad boy

Leo Vasquez- The B*tchy Gay Boy

Logan Mitchell- Snobby Rich Boy, Ladies Man

Damien Rowland- The Druggie Bad boy

Justin Becker- Musician Player (Since they sent this through PM I'll sum it and basically he's a player who uses his music to get girl. There's a side to him that no one knows about)

_-OPEN-_

_-OPEN-_

**Tina: So we have 2 open guy spots left. Manly we need hot bad boys, a friendly musician, and etc.**

**Tammy: MORE SEXY GUYS. How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?**

**Questions- So based on the people we've accepted and their stereotypes. You can look through the reviews and you have to answer these questions.**

_**Who do you see your character befriending?:**_

_**Who do you see your character being neutral with?:**_

_**Who do you see your character being enemies with?:**_

_**If you want them paired, can you please name a few possible crushes?:**_

_**Beserk Button(s)? (Things that would send them over the edge):**_

_**Would they get into get in a fist-fight with someone?**_

_**Any TV shows y'all would like to go in?**_


	4. Guess what?

**Tina: Quick A/N ok we've finished a good two chapters but we need the rest of you to send in your information answering the question below. And if you did answer before we added another question for you to answer. So please do this for us. We'll be updating as soon as we can but expect an update by Sunday.**

**Tammy: Oh and send in a few more boy apps because we need like two more.**

_Who do you see your character befriending?:_

_Who do you see your character being neutral with?:_

_Who do you see your character being enemies with?:_

_If you want them paired, can you please name a few possible crushes?:_

_Beserk Button(s)? (Things that would send them over the edge):_

_Would they get into get in a fist-fight with someone?_

_Any TV shows y'all would like to go in?_

And looking at the apps do you see anyone that want to go home?

**Tina: Ok thank you guys. We'll update soon.**


End file.
